The micro speaker in the prior art typically comprises a vibration system, a magnetic circuit system and a support system for accommodating and fixing the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system, wherein the vibration system typically comprises a vibrating diaphragm and a voice coil, the magnetic circuit system comprises a washer, a magnet and a magnetic yoke that are sequentially combined together, and the magnetic circuit system forms a magnetic gap for accommodating the voice coil. The upper housing in the support system generally has a flat plate-shaped structure, and a sound hole for sound to pass through is provided on the upper housing. The conventional upper housing generally has a flat plate-shaped structure, and accordingly, a flat plate-shaped or hollow structure is provided at the position on the upper housing opposite to the vibrating diaphragm.
Typically, the micro speaker is required to be used in conjunction with the terminal electronic device, and accordingly, the structure of the support system of the micro speaker is required to be matched with the terminal. However, for an upper housing in the support system provided with a groove structure, the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system cannot be assembled according to the conventional structure. The conventional vibrating diaphragm basically has a planar structure. If the upper housing is provided with a groove structure which is recessed towards the vibrating diaphragm, the vibrating diaphragm is required to be spaced apart from the upper housing by a certain distance to prevent the collision of the vibrating diaphragm with the upper housing during vibrating of the vibrating diaphragm. However, with such a structure, the size of the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system would be reduced, and the acoustic performance of the product would be affected. Accordingly, the present patent provides an improved solution that enables the vibration system and the magnetic circuit system to be better adapted to the above upper housing structure.